Lucky Number 10
by Adversaire D' Anges
Summary: Complete. HermDraco story. Hermione goes out on blind dates after putting an ad in the paper. Rated PG-13 for language.
1. Chap 4

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
When Hermione returned home that day Ginny was there waiting for her eagerly.   
  
"Hermione ! Hermione !" sqeauled Ginny.  
  
"Whats wrong Gin?"   
  
"Nothings wrong Hermione, but 3 people have called to answer your ad already !"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Well come on. Call them back."  
  
"I don't know Ginny. I still feel a little bad about this."  
  
"Lighten up Hermione. You mailed the ad remember?"  
  
"I know. I know. Who called first?"  
  
"Some guy named Gregory Thomas."  
  
"Ok. I guess I'll call him back first."  
  
Hermione picked up the phone and called Gregory back. They decided to meet at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch the next day.   
  
"Are you happy now?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yea. A little bit. But you still have 9 dates left."  
  
"I know. I know. Don't remind me. I don't know what made me agree to this."  
  
Ginny laughed.   
  
"I don't know about you Hermione but how about we go out for some dinner?"  
  
"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea."  
  
Ginny and Hermione left.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile Draco was back at his house after a long day of ordering people around. He was looking at the personal ad for Regina Jones.  
  
"I don't know." Draco muttered to no one but himself.  
  
He was having trouble deciding weither or not to call Regina. He hadn't had a girlfriend since he dumped Pansy in 5th year and no one else would go out with him because of the Malfoy name. He wasn't involved in the Dark Arts or Voldemort but people assumed he was because of his father. Lucius was dead now. He went down with the Dark Lord himself. After that Draco was glad he was free from both his dad and Voldemort but he lived a very lonely life because of them.   
  
"I just don't know." he muttered again.  
  
He decided that he would sleep on it. He cut the personal out and slipped it into his desk. Then changing into his pajamas he went to bed. 


	2. Chap 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Later that day. Ginny comes home.  
  
"Oh, hey Hermione."  
  
"Hey Gin. Whats up?"  
  
"Umm. Uh. Nothing."  
  
"Spill it Ginny. I know your hiding something."  
  
"Ok Hermione. Well after you left today someone called in answer to your ad and they want to take you dancing tonight. And, well, I kinda told them that you would. They're supposed to be here in like half hour."  
  
"Ginny ! You should have asked me first !"  
  
"I know Hermione. I know."  
  
"Well I guess I might as well get ready. Help me pick an outfit."  
  
"Ok." answered Ginny.  
  
Forty-five minutes later Hermione's date shows up. The door bell rings and Ginny answers the door.  
  
"Hi. You must be Her, uh I mean, Regina's date. Come right in."  
  
" Hello. Thank you." answered none other than Dean Thomas.  
  
Hermione peaked around the corner and saw Dean. Oh my God she thought. This cannot be happening. First his brother and now him. He's sure to recognize me!  
  
"Excuse me for one second." said Ginny.  
  
Back in the other room where Hermione was.  
  
"Oh my God, Hermione ! It's Dean. He's sure to recognize you."  
  
"I know Ginny. I know. But I guess I'm just going to have to go out there and get this over with. I'll just deny everything."  
  
Hermione walks out and greets Dean. After saying good bye to Ginny they get into Deans car and drive off.  
  
"You know. You sort of remind me of someone I used to know. Hermione was here name. Are you guys related or something?" asked Dean.  
  
"Umm, no. I've never met anyone named Hermione." replied Hermione.  
  
"Ok. Well I was thinking that we could go out dancing at this cool new club and then go and get dinner. What do you think?"  
  
"That sounds grand Dean."  
  
"Ok. Let's go !" replied Dean. 


	3. Chap2

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
At Ginny's house.  
  
"Make yourself at home Hermione. I'm going to take a quick shower."   
  
"Ok Gin."  
  
While Ginny was in the shower Hermione decided to turn on the radio and listen to music. She also changed into her pajamas. Ginny was back as soon as she was finished getting dressed.   
  
"So what do you want to do Ginny?" asked Hermione as she turned off the radio.  
  
"Well I was thinking about how you could a boyfriend and have them love you for just you."  
  
"If only that was possible."  
  
"Don't think like that Hermione ! I know of a way that could possibly work."  
  
"Ok Gin. What is your master plan?"  
  
"Well don't say anything until I'm done ok?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Ok. This is it. You could live here and be my roomate for a while. We'll put a personal in the newspaper for you, but we'll change your name and occupation. You can pretend your my secratary at the bank.. That way we can get you set up with blind dates until you find the perfect person. Then you can tell them that your really Hermione Granger, but don't change your attitude. We just want to change your name, not you."  
  
"Thats bloody brilliant Ginny ! But I don't know. I would feel like I'm lying."  
  
"Hermione, come on. It would be fun, you could find your perfect somebody, and it would just be your name."  
  
"Ok Ginny. I'll go out on 10 dates. Thats it. If it doesn't work, then it wasn't meant to be."  
  
"Deal. This is going to be so much fun !"  
  
"Whatever you say Gin. Whatever you say."  
  
Ginny and Hermione worked on the newspaper personal. They decided to change Hermiones name to Regina Jones who's occupation was Ginny's personal secratary. After they were done they both went to sleep.   
  
Before she was completly unconcious Hermione whispered, " I hope this works, " and fell asleep. 


	4. Chap 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.  
  
"Hermione ! Hermione ! Can I have your autograph !" Screamed thousands of fans.  
  
Hermione just walked on past. She had a meeting with one of her old friends, Ginny. She would have loved to give everyone present her autograph, but to be honest she was sick of being famous. Hermione had become one of the most famous wizards in the the wizarding world. She had helped in the defeat of Voldermort and had been traveling around the world to rid it of other evil creatures. Hermione got into the car and drove off to The Leaky Cauldron to meet Ginny for lunch.  
  
"Hermione ! Over here !" shouted Ginny the second Hermione walked in.   
  
"Hey Ginny. Whats up?"  
  
"Not too much. I broke up with James. He was being to controlling and I couldn't take it anymore. I'm glad I did it though."  
  
"Well good for you. I had a feeling it wouldn't he wouldn't last too long. Your lucky you at least had someone to break up with. I haven't had a boyfriend since 6th year. I have no clue what compelled me to go out with Victor Krum for."  
  
" Lol. Don't worry Hermione. You'll find someone for you eventually."  
  
" Yea, probably. But when I do how do I know that they like me for me and not just for how popular I happen to be?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll figure something out though. But right now let's concentrate on eating lunch ! "  
  
" Lol. Ok Gin. Ok."  
  
Hermione and Ginny had dinner. Afterward they went shopping in Diagon Alley. Around 10 o'clock they decided they were done.   
  
"Hey Hermione. Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Sure Gin. Why not." replied Hermione.  
  
Hermione was glad that Ginny had invited her over. She didn't have any one to talk to most of the time. Her parents were dead, she didn't have a boyfriend, and most of her friends had abandoned her after Hogwarts. Luckily she still had Ginny. She was afraid that after she went out with her brother in 5th year and broke his heart that the Weasleys would never talk to her again.   
  
So glad that she would have some company tonight, Hermione and Ginny made their way to Ginnys house. 


	5. Chap 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
The next day Hermione got up early because she had to go to work. Ginny was still sleeping so she left her a note telling her that she would go get some of her things after work and then come back. Before she left Hermione grabbed the newspaper personal and ran out the door to mail it before she could change her mind.   
  
All day Hermione kept telling herself that she shouldn't have mailed the personal and that it was a stupid idea. How could she find true love by lying to somebody? But she had promised Ginny that she would do it and there was no backing out. When Hermione got back to Ginny's apartment Ginny wasn't there. She had left a note saying she was going out to a club for the night. With a sigh Hermione took a long bath and then went to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day at Draco's house.  
  
"Dinky ! Where are you !" shouted Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Right here Mr. Malfoy Sir. What can Dinky do for you this morning?"  
  
"Get my Daily Prophet for me Dinky. Also tell the cook I won't be eating this morning. I have a breakfeast business meeting."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Dinky leaves the room and fetches Draco's newspaper. On the way back he tells the cook that Draco won't be eating this morning. He returns to Draco's room.  
  
"Does Mr. Malfoy need anything else this morning, Sir?"  
  
" No Dinky. You may go."  
  
Draco took a quick shower and left the house as to not be late for his appointment. He was in charge of a chain of potion shops. He was hoping that another wizard would purchase another franchise of his store. It had been an instant success when he left Hogwarts and now people were eager to start another business in his chain and get into some of the profit.   
  
Draco went to the Leaky Cauldron and saw that Mr. Quiggle wasn't there yet. He sat down at a table and started to read the Daily Prophet. There was nothing interesting in there. Just a bunch of stories about worthless topics. As he flipped through the newspaper the personal that Hermione and Ginny had put there caught his eye.   
  
"Regina Jones?" he muttered to himself.  
  
He didn't have time to do anything else because Mr. Quiggle walked into the restuarant just then. Draco put the paper aside and they both ordered breakfeast. Over breakfeast they talked about business but the newspaper personal was on Draco's mind the entire time. 


	6. Chap 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
The next day at the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
"Excuse me Miss, but are you Regina?" asked a slightly embarrassed Gregory.  
  
Hermione felt compelled to say no but then remembered that her name was supposed to be Regina Jones.  
  
"Uh, yes. Yes I am." blurted out Hermione aware that Gregory had started to back away because she had been looking at him like he was crazy.   
  
"Well, hi. I'm Gregory Thomas."  
  
"Hello. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Let's order lunch shall we? And then we can get to know each other a little better." suggested Gregory.   
  
"Ok." was all that Hermione could mutter softly.   
  
They both ordered lunch and Gregory suddenly launched into talking about himself and his family. Hermione couldn't get a word in even if she wanted to. As it happened Gregory was Dean Thomas' older brother. Hermione hurridly ate her lunch and excused herself saying she had to get back to work.   
  
"Ok. Call me !" shouted Gregory behind her as she left.   
  
While she walked back to Ginny's house she muttered to herself.  
  
"I can't believe how conceited he is ! He was so busy talking about himself that I doubt if he would have noticed that I left if I hadn't said something ! "  
  
When Hermione got home she went to her room and made a checkmark in her book. Next to it she wrote 'Not A Chance.' She got a book and settled down happy that one date was over but dreading the next nine dates. 


	7. Chap 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N : Thank you for all people that have reviewd my story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dean and Hermione got to the club just to find out that they couldn't get in because too many people were there.  
  
"Oh well. How about we just go eat dinner then, Regina?" asked Dean.  
  
"Sure." replied Hermione. She didn't want to say too much lest Dean figure out that it was her.   
  
Dean and Hermione go to a muggle chinese restuarant.  
  
"I hope you don't mind that it's a muggle restuarant." said Dean.  
  
"Um, it's perfectly ok. I love chinese."  
  
"You do? So do I. Not many people that I have gone out with have liked muggle food."  
  
"Well I guess it's just something that we have in common." replied Hermione.  
  
Dean and Hermione ordered their food. They both had wanton soup, almond chicken, and beef brocolli.   
  
"So tell me about yourself Dean."  
  
"Well, I work at the Ministry of Magic. I have 1 brother. My parents are divorced but I lived with my mom most of my childhood. I went to school at Hogwarts and am a huge fan of the West Ham football team. What about you?"  
  
"I am an only child. My parents have both passed away. I work as my friend Ginny's secratary and I went to a magic school in America."  
  
They both finished their meals without another word. Neither of them could think of anything to say. Hermione was too embarassed that she was on a date with someone that she knew from school. Dean was simply too nervous and trying to think about where he had seen her before. When they were done Dean drove Hermione home and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Good night Regina."  
  
"Good bye Dean."  
  
Hermione walked into the house only to be bombared with questions by Ginny.  
  
"So, how was it Hermione? Did you have fun? What did you do? Is he the one?"  
  
"Woah. Calm down Ginny. It was ok. It was a little fun. We had dinner at a muggle chinese restuarant and no he is not the one. I don't really know what I'm looking for but I'll know when I find it."  
  
"Ok. ok. Don't forget. You still have 8 more dates to find 'true love'."  
  
"I know Ginny. Excuse me, I'm tired and I'm gonna go to bed."  
  
"Ok Hermione. G'night."  
  
"Night Gin."  
  
Hermione went to her room and made another check mark in her book. She didn't write anything next to this one though. She just closed the book and went to bed. 


	8. Chap 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Thank you Meg for the idea of charming her voice and appearance.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning and did not have to go to work because it was a weekend. Ginny had already cooked breakfeast and was setting it out on the table when she woke up.  
  
"Morning Hermione."  
  
"Morning."  
  
They both ate their breakfeast while discussing Hermione's previous dates. When they finished eating they started to clean up. When they were done they both sat down.  
  
"So who was the second person that called. You said that 3 people called for the ad the other day. So I was thinking that I would call the second person and set up a date with them to get this whole thing over with."  
  
"Umm. Are you sure you just don't want to go to the third person first?"  
  
"No. I'll go in order of who called first. Why? Is there something I should know?"  
  
"Umm. Yea. I was hoping you would forget about the other 2 calls but the second person to call was Ron."  
  
"Oh my God. I don't want to but I guess I have to go out with him. Call him and ask him when he can go out."  
  
"Ok Hermione. Only if you're sure."  
  
Hermione just nodded her head in reply. Ginny got up and called Ron. She talked to him and after a few minutes hung up.  
  
"He's going to come pick you up in like an hour and you guys are going to go out bowling."  
  
"Ok. I was just thinking while you were on the phone. Isn't he going to recognize the way I look and my voice? I mean we did go out for a while back in Hogwarts."  
  
Ginny and Hermione brood over the question for a while.   
  
"I got it !" shouted Ginny all of a sudden. " You could charm your voice and your appearance for a while. That way he won't notice that it's you at all !"  
  
"That could work ! Let's get on it. "  
  
So Ginny and Hermione start looking up charms to make Hermione look different after she gets dressed to go out. They charm her hair to be red and her eyes to be green. They change her voice so that it's a little more high pitched. Just as they finish the doorbell rings.  
  
"Well I guess I better go it." says Ginny.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ginny gets up to answer the door and is greeted by a big hug from her brother.   
  
"Hey Gin. Whats up?"  
  
"Nothing much Ron. But don't you want to meet your date for the day?"  
  
"Uh...yea." replys a nervous Ron.  
  
Ginny leaves the room to get Hermione. When she comes back Ron can't believe his eyes.  
  
"Good afternoon Ms. Regina. My name is Ronald Weasly."   
  
"Hi Ron. Please just call me Regina. Miss sounds so formal."  
  
"Ok. As you wish."  
  
They both say good bye to Ginny and take a portkey to a wizarding bowling alley.   
  
"Have you ever played Wizards Bowling?" asked Ron.  
  
"No. I haven't. Is it just like muggle bowling?"  
  
"It's the same basic idea but its a lot different too. I'll help you out along the way."  
  
Ron and Hermione go in and pay to rent out a bowling lane for 2 hours. Ron teaches Hermione to play the game and before they know it their 2 hours are up. Ron takes Hermione home and gives her a hug before she walks into the house.   
  
"Bye Regina. I hope you had fun. See you around."  
  
"Bye Ron. It was a blast."  
  
Hermione walks into the house and charms herself back to normal. Ginny had to go to work for an emergency so Hermione decided to take a nap.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N : Ok yea I know. I don't put a lot of detail but I'm trying. Its my first story but I think it's coming along ok. Review if you feel like it. 


	9. Chap 9

Disclaimer : If you recognize it I don't own it.   
  
Sorry it took so long to update.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny walked into the house about an half hour later and slammed the door shut. The slam of the door woke Hermione up.   
  
"Hey Gin." said Hermione followed by a yawn. "Are you hungry? I could make dinner."  
  
"Hi. If you would make dinner I'll be your best friend."  
  
"Well I will make dinner but I'm already your best friend."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Hermione laughed and went into the kitchen. She made a pot of macaroni and cheese with steak mixed in. She set the table and laid out the meal. She and Ginny both sat down.   
  
"So Gin. Who was the third caller?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Well you got another call today while you were out bowling with Ron. And the third caller I think you're going to want to skip even though you have this first come first serve thing going on."  
  
"Uh. Ok. But who was the third caller?"  
  
"Goyle."  
  
"WHAT !!!!" shrieked Hermione. "EW EW EW EW EW !"  
  
Ginny just laughed. "Told you so. Do you want to skip to the next person?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Ok. You can't skip this one though."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah."  
  
"Neville."  
  
"So basically I have a choice between Goyle and Neville?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's Neville's number?"  
  
Ginny just laughed and got up to check the Caller ID. She told Hermione the number and then sat back down. She waited politely until Hermione got off the phone.   
  
"Well?" asked Ginny.   
  
"He's going to take me out to a ballet tomorrow evening. And I'm glad because now I can have a me day."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Ok. Well your 'me' day is really going to be just you. I have a date tonight with Micheal.  
  
"You mean the kid you went out with back at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah. He called me up today out of the blue and asked if I wanted to go out tonight so I said yes. Now if you will excuse me I have to go if I don't want to be late. Oh, and thanks for dinner."  
  
"No problem Ginny. You shouldn't have to do everything. Have fun !"  
  
Ginny said good bye one last time and then went through the Floo Network to the club where she was meeting Micheal. Hermione just sighed to herslef, cleaned up, took a bath, and sat down to read. 


	10. Chap 12

Disclaimer : If you know it I don't own it.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Draco's house.  
  
"Dinky !" shouted Draco.  
  
"Yes, sir. What can Dinky do for you?"  
  
"Get me a cup of tea. Also bring me the telephone so I can make a call."  
  
"Yes, sir. What ever Mr. Draco sir wants."  
  
Dinky leaves and comes back a few minutes later with a cup of tea and a telephone. He sets everything up on a little table next to Draco and then leaves the room. Draco picks up the phone and calls his work. He tells them that he won't be in today and to leave his assistant in charge. With that done Draco sits back and starts drinking his tea. All the while still thinking. Draco had cut out a few personals out of the newspaper and put them in order of most interesting to least interesting. All of them sounded good but he had to put them in order somehow. He was thinking about weither or not he should actually start answering these ads. He couldn't understand how someone as handsome and rich as him couldn't find somebody that he could actually love and care for. That and no one really had ever taken an interest in him. He had dumped Pansy but even she didn't really like him. They were forced to go out by their parents. Regina's ad was uppermost in his mind. He had put her first in the list of personals that he might answer. For some reason he found that one to be especially interesting. He still had trouble decided weither or not to answer the ads because it would seem pathetic on his part. How would he, a Malfoy, look answering personal ads? He had his reputation to think about. Also he had to find a girlfriend soon because he kept lying to his mother saying he had one and that they were going to visit her during Christmas. Christmas was about 2 monthes away, but he wanted to really find someone that he could call his girlfriend. In previous years he paid girls to act like his girlfriend but after the day was up they were gone. He was tired of it and wanted something real, something genuine. While lost in thought about this he didn't notice that his mother's head had appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Oh Draco dear." said his mother softly.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Draco yelled while looking around.  
  
"It's only me dear, only me. Look in the fireplace."  
  
"Oh. Mother ! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine dear. Just dandy. How are you?"  
  
"Very well. What do I owe to this visit?"  
  
"Well I wanted to tell you that I will be visiting you next month and that I want you to invite your girlfriend over for a few days. That way I can get to know here. But I still expect you guys to come over to my house for Christmas. Is that understood?"  
  
"Why are you all of a sudden visiting? You only visit on my birthday and on the holidays when I don't go over to your house."  
  
"Is it a crime to come visit my own son?" yelled Narcissa  
  
"No, mother. When shall I expect you?"  
  
"Next month. I haven't really decided yet. Now I have to go. Talk to you later Draco."  
  
"Bye mother."  
  
Draco stared into the fireplace as his mother's face disappeared. Great he thought. Now I have 1 month to find real love. Why is the world against me? Maybe I'm not meant to find love. But I guess I'll never know unless I try. With that thought in mind Draco went up to his room and started going through the newspaper looking for more interesting personals to add to his little pile. After he had a reasonable amount he would start answering them. 


	11. Chap 10

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or anything that looks familiar.  
  
The next evening Hermione was sitting there waiting for Neville. She had charmed her hair to be straight and black. She also charmed her eyes to be violet and was wearing a simple purple dress and had on purple eyeshadow.   
  
"Where is he !" asked Hermione to no one in particular since no one was there. "He's already 30 min - "  
  
She was cut off by the doorbell ringing. She opened it to find Neville there. Before she could say anything Neville started talking.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Regina. My car wouldn't start and then I couldn't find the way here and - "  
  
"It's ok, really. At least you got here. What time does the ballet start and where is it at?"  
  
"It starts in exactly 1 hour and it's at the England Theatre.   
  
"Ok. What do you say that we go walk around the town down there until it starts?  
  
"Ok. Why not?"  
  
They both get in Neville's car and take off for town. When they get there they look around in a flower/gift shop and a candy shop. Neville buys Hermione a rose and some chocolates that Hermione picked out. Hermione didn't want him to spend money on her but Neville insisted.   
  
"Maybe we should go to the theatre Neville. It has to be about time for the ballet to start."  
  
"Ok Regina. Your right. It's going to start in about 20 minutes."  
  
Hermione and Neville go to the theatre and get seated right before the ballet starts. It is a version of Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. The play ends and Neville and Hermione go out for a light supper. Then Neville drives Hermione back to Ginny's.   
  
"Thanks Neville. That was so much fun."  
  
"Your welcome Regina. Please don't get mad at me but can I ask you something."  
  
"Sure. Ask away."  
  
"Do you mind if I kiss you?"  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say and was slightly shocked. But she came out of it.  
  
"Ok Neville. Yes, you may."  
  
Neville leans over and kisses Hermione full on the mouth. They kiss for about 5 minutes and then Hermione pulls away.  
  
"Bye Neville."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hermione gets out of the car and Neville drives off. Hermione just stands on the porch and watches him drive away. 


	12. Chap 13

Disclaimer : If it looks/sounds familiar I don't own it.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A week later. Hermione has gone on 2 more dates, both with muggles, bringing her total up to 6. Draco has started answering his ads but has not called 'Regina' yet because he's not to sure about it yet. His mother is going to be visiting in about 3 weeks.  
  
At Ginny's house.  
  
"So Hermione," started Ginny, " you only have 4 more dates left. Have you found even anybody remotely interesting?"  
  
"No. Not really. My best date was with Neville but I don't want to go out with him."  
  
"Why not? If you had fun with him than go for it."  
  
"I don't know. I can't explain it. But he doesn't have whatever it is I'm looking for."  
  
"Oh. Well I guess we're just going to have to find someone for you in the next 4 dates. Speaking of which you have a date with another muggle today, don't forget."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. Dates with muggles are boring though after you have lived in the wizarding world. You never really realize how limited they are."  
  
"Yeah. I guess it would be boring. But I don't have to worry about that right now because Micheal asked me to go out with him today and i said yes so I have a boyfriend now. So I get to concentrate full time on helping you get one and you can move out of my house."  
  
"I'll leave if I'm a bother to you Ginny. You can just have the calls forwarded."  
  
"I was kidding Hermione. Now let's go get you ready for your date."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ginny picked out Hermione's outfit which ended up being a maroon peasent top with gold laced into it and a pair of dark blue jeans that are tight at the top and flare out at the bottom with a pair of white tennis shoes.   
  
"Wow Hermione. You look good."  
  
"Are you sure this isn't too casual enough? You won't tell me where we're going but I don't want to be over dressed or under dressed."  
  
"Don't worry. Your fine. You'll love the place you guys are going to."  
  
"Ok Ginny. But if this turns out horrible I'll kill you."   
  
"It won't."  
  
The doorbell rings and Hermione answers it.   
  
"Hi." says Hermione.  
  
"Hello. You must be Regina. Nice to meet you. My name is Daniel. Are you finished getting ready? I can wait if you want. Just let me know when you're ready to go."  
  
"We can go now if you would like."  
  
"Ok. Let's then."  
  
They both say bye to Ginny and head out the door to Daniel's car.  
  
"So where are we going?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They drive to a field with a little cottage in the middle. The field is full of snow and has a small picnic in the middle of it.  
  
"Here we are announed Daniel. Your friend told me you liked chinese food so I made some and set it up. I hope you like it. I thought that a picnic in winter would be fun."  
  
"Omg. This is absolutly beautiful !" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Shall we eat?" asked Daniel.  
  
Hermione just nodded her head and they both sat down to eat. Daniel started talking to break the silence.  
  
"It's beautiful here. I live in that house over there. There's a swimming pond behind the house and I grow a vegetable and flower garden. It takes a while to get to civilization but I think it's worth it. Don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. It's gorgeous out here."  
  
They both finish eating while having small chit-chat inbetween. When they are done they pick up everything and deposit it in Daniel's house.  
  
"Well Regina, how would you like to go ice skating?"  
  
"I wish I could but I didn't bring any skates."  
  
"That's ok. I told your friend Ginny and she put your skates into my car."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Hang on."  
  
Hermione goes to Daniel's car and finds that Ginny had put her skates into a duffel bag and put it in the car. She also finds another sweater. She goes back into Daniel's house to find him ready to go.  
  
"Just hang on a second, " said Hermione, "I'll have my skates on in a second."  
  
Daniel just nodded. When Hermione had her skates on they went to the swimming pond behind the house, that had frozen over, and started skating. They skated for about an hour and then went back into Daniel's house.   
  
"That was so much fun !" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. It was. But it was much funner since I had someone to skate with."   
  
After he said these words he leaned over and kissed Hermione on the forehead. Come on. I'll take you home now. Hermione just nodded and packed up her stuff. On the ride home they were both silent. Daniel parked in front of her house.  
  
"Thanks Daniel. That was so much fun."  
  
"No problem Regina. I'll proably give you a call later on."  
  
"Ok. Talk to you later."   
  
Hermione stepped out of the car and walked into the house. Since it had been a long afteroon she plopped down onto the couch and fell asleep. 


	13. Chap 11

Disclaimer : You recoginze it I don't own it.  
  
After Neville drove off Hermione went inside and made a cup of tea. She sat there and drank it thinking about her date with Neville. It was by far the best one she had had so far but there was still something missing. She didn't know what though. She finished her cup of tea and then washed the cup and turned around to go to bed when she ran smack into Ginny.   
  
"Ow ! Ginny ! What are you doing standing there?"   
  
"Sorry Hermione. I was going to scare you and then you just turned around and then you hit me !"  
  
They both go sit down on the couch and start to talk since Ginny wanted to know all about her date with Neville.   
  
"Well," started Hermione, "we went to a ballet/play that turned out to be Romeo and Juliet and then we went out for something to eat. Also before we went to the ballet he bought me a rose and some chocolates."  
  
"Aww. How sweet. Is that all you guys did?"  
  
"Well he dropped me off here and then drove off and he kissed me in the car."  
  
"What ! You actually let Neville kiss you?"  
  
"Yeah. I was like to shocked to answer at first but I said yes."  
  
"Wow. So do you think he's the one?"  
  
"Well, it was an awesome date and I really enjoyed spending time with Neville but there's still something missing. I don't know what though."  
  
"Oh. Maybe we should go to sleep. You have work tomorrow and maybe if you sleep on it you'll figure out what you're looking for."  
  
"Yeah, maybe your right. Goodnight Ginny."  
  
"Night Hermione."  
  
They both get up and go to bed.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm sorry it's so short. I was going to put a Draco part at the end of this but then I decided I'd give Draco his own chapter. So the next chapter is going to be all about Draco.   
  
~ Gen ~ 


	14. Chap 14

Disclaimer : I do not own anything really.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was asked how many chapters this would be...I really don't know. Sorry my chapters are short. But the shorter the chapters the more updates and the longer you get to read this story? (It was worth a shot).   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two weeks later. Hermione hasn't really gone out on any dates recently. After the one with Daniel she went on two more. (Brining the total to 9) As it turned out they were twin brothers. One was a wizard and the other one was a Squib. They didn't really have any originality since they both took her to the same place and did the same things. Also they were identical so it was like going on the same boring date twice in a row. Draco's mother is going to be visiting in 2 weeks.   
  
At Draco's house.  
  
Draco had finally gotten all the ads he wanted. He decided that it was time to start answering them and get it over with. His mother was coming to visit soon and he had to find someone quick. His mother kept popping in and asking things like "Where's your girlfriend?" "Is your girlfriend here?", and it was getting annoying. He picked up the phone and dialed 'Regina's' number.   
  
"Hello?" Hermione answered.  
  
"Hi. Is this Regina?"  
  
"Yes, this is her."  
  
"Hi. My name is Dra- uhhh Drake and i called in answer to your ad."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
"And I was just wondering if you still needed it answered."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So...do you wanna go out?" Draco felt stupid for just blurting it out. How lame he thought to himself.   
  
"Sure. Why not? When?"  
  
"Umm. What day is good for you?"  
  
"Well I don't work on weekends so today or tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. How bout today then?"  
  
"Sure. When are you going to be here?"  
  
"Around three I guess."  
  
"Ok. How should I dress?"  
  
Draco had to think about that for a second. Where was he going to take her?  
  
"Umm. Casual I guess. We're just going to eat at my house if that's ok with you."  
  
"That's fine. See you at three. Bye Drake."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Draco hung up the phone. He didn't know why he wasn't giving his own name out. Probably because he felt stupid answering personal ads. Now the question of what to have for dinner. And weither or not to make it himself. He was quite proud of his culinary skills weither he used them or not. He decided to give all the servents the day off and let Dinky visit his house elf friends. Also to cook himself. That way they would be all alone.   
  
"Yea," he murmered to himself, "that's what I'll do."  
  
Draco summoned all of his staff and Dinky and told them they had the day off. They were a little hesitant to go at first but then Draco threatened to fire them if they didn't leave and they were all gone in a flash. There he thought. Now to get cooking. What shall I make?  
  
While Draco was pondering this Hermione was deciding what to wear. She decided to wear something similiar to the outfit she wore on her date with Daniel but with a few color alterations. Instead of a maroon shirt she wore a black one with silver threads in it instead of gold and , she wore the same color and style jeans and instead of white tennis shoes she wore black ones. She also wore silver eyeshadow and a slightly tinted pink lipgloss. When she finished she sat down and read until the doorbell rang. She jotted down a note to Ginny telling her she didn't know when she would be back. After that she opened the door. She found a slightly pale, muscular, pale blonde haired, grey eyed man standing there. He looked slightly familiar but ignored it. Woah she muttered under her breathe.  
  
Draco just stood there smiling. He knew the impact he had on her. She looked a little familiar but he didn't care. It wasn't that important. He couldn't help checking her out. He thought she was stunning. He offered her his hand and he escorted her to his car. It was a nice sleek black porsche convertible. She got in and they drove towards Draco's house. She kept sneaking looks at him while they drove. They got to his house and they walked inside. 


	15. Chap 15

Disclaimer : I don't own nothing.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it took so long to get out. I had writer's block and my computer wouldn't let me load it. Enjoy though !  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione and Draco walked inside. Hermione couldn't help but thinking it was great. It was a huge mansion mostly decorated in green, silver, and black. She saw a Slytherin House tapestry hanging up and thought it was weird but didn't question it because lots of people go to Hogwarts. Draco's voice cut through her thoughts suddenly.   
  
"Right this way Ms. Regina. Dinner is being served in the dining room."  
  
"Ok," said Hermione happily. She loved it here. It was just so cozy.   
  
They both sat down and started eating. Draco had made chicken parmeasan with lemon juice over it. He also made a ceaser salad and a few sides of mashed potatoes and cooked vegetables. Wow, Hermione thought to herself. This is good. I wonder if he made it himself or if he had a servant make it.   
  
At the other end of the table.   
  
I hope she likes it Draco thought to himself. He had no clue why he wanted to impress her so much. Or why he even liked her so much.   
  
They ate with a little chit-chat in between. They talked about their parents and a little about their past.   
  
"Where did you go to school?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I went to Hogwarts." The minute it was out of his mouth he regreted it. He thought that Regina was a muggle. Before he knew it he had whipped his wand out and was almost done saying the mind erasing spell when she whipped out her wand and said "Don't even think about it."  
  
Draco was surprised. She was a witch. Suddenly he fit into his mind where he had seen her before.  
  
"GRANGER !" he screamed. He suddenly felt sick. He was out on a date with 'mudblood' !  
  
At the same time Draco had screamed 'Granger' she had screamed "MALFOY."  
  
Ew she thought to herself. She was on a date with Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, the very thought started to make her sick. And even worse she thought was that she had fallen in love, with her worst enemy.  
  
Draco sat down and just stared at her. He couldn't help thinking he still liked her. As much as he bloody didn't want to he liked her. In fact he thought that he might even love her.   
  
They both sat down in silence and after awhile Hermione got up and started to leave.  
  
"Wait !" Draco said suddenly. She stopped straight in her tracks.  
  
"Don't you want to finish dinner?" he finished with a smile. Maybe he could live with the fact that he had fallen in love with Granger. Just maybe.   
  
Hermione just stood there in a state of shock. Even after he knew who she was he still wanted her to stay? Without questioning it though she sat back down and started eating.   
  
They sat there without speaking and no sound except for the clinking of the forks on the plates. 


	16. Chap 16

Disclaimer : I don't own it.   
  
Draco sat there eating in silence staring at Hermione. He couldn't believe it. He, Draco Malfoy, was on a date with Hermione Granger and he wasn't too disgusted. He didn't even care that much either. He was probably lucky that she didn't walk out the door after hexing him to oblivion and back after she found out who he was. Maybe this relationship will work out and Narcissa will be happy.   
  
Hermione just sat there staring at Draco. She couldn't believe it. She was out on a date with the one person she hated most in the world. But she couldn't really say that she hated him at this moment. It had been a good date so far and he was really cute. She was actually astonished that Draco Malfoy would sink down to answering personal ads. After a bit of thought she figured it probably wasn't that incredible. His father probably made his life hard because of the whole Voldemort thing and no one in the wizarding world would go on a date with anyone with the name Malfoy. She just stared back down at her plate and started eating.   
  
After they finished eating Draco muttered a cleaning spell and the dishes disappeared like they were never there in the first place. They still sat there with their heads down. Draco kept expecting Hermione to leave and Hermione kept expecting Draco to do something mean. Draco decided it was time to break the silence.  
  
"Um, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco. "Yea?"  
  
"Do you want to go for a broomride? Or maybe a walk."  
  
"I think a broomride should be fun. But I've never really ridden one before, except for lessons in school." she said before blushing slightly.  
  
"Thats ok. We can ride on the same one and i'll help you." he said with a little grin.  
  
"Ok !" Hermione said happily. She would never admit it but she was happy that they would be close together. After this thought was processed in her mind she had no doubt that she had fallen for him.  
  
They both got up and went to Draco's broomshed. He picked the broom in best condition and let Hermione climb on. Then he swung on beside her and they took off.   
  
"So, where do you want to go?" asked Draco, "We could just zip around my grounds."  
  
"Sure. Sounds fun."  
  
They rode around and both of them were very happy. They liked it in the sky. It was very calming and they both liked each others company. After awhile they came back down. They walked back into Draco's house. Hermione looked at the time and was astonished that she had been her for about 3 hours.   
  
"Hey Draco, do you mind if I call Ginny and tell her where I am?"  
  
"Yea. Sure. The phone's in the other room. Help yourself."  
  
Hermione exited the room and went to call Ginny. Perfect Draco thought to himself. Now I can make my little surprise.  
  
Hermione dialed Ginny's number. The phone rings and then Ginny picks up.  
  
"Hello?" says Ginny.  
  
"Hey Gin. It's Hermione."  
  
"Oh my God Hermione ! Where have you been ! I thought you would be back by now."  
  
Hermione laughs.   
  
"Sorry to worry you Ginny. I'm just at my date's house."  
  
"Oh. Who is your date by the way?"  
  
"Um. Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"What ! You willing went on a date with Draco Malfoy ! Hermione do you - "  
  
Hermione didn't hear the rest. She had hung up on Ginny. She went back into the lounge where Draco was. When she got there she was breathless with wonder.   
  
Draco had set up little candles all over the room. There was soft music playing in the background, something by Beethoven she thought. There was a little table in the room with a few candles, two glasses, and a bottle of champagne on it. There was a couch against the back wall and Draco was standing against the mantle piece. There was a low fire burning in it. Draco and Hermione sat down on the couch and Hermione put her head on his shoulder. He didn't move away. In fact he liked it. So they both sat there and watched the fire.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N : Aren't I so nice in making you wait for the parts you really want to hear about? ^_^ 


	17. Chap 17

Disclaimer : I don't own it.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meg : She hung up on Ginny because Ginny was going to nag her and she didn't want to hear it.  
  
Thank you all of my fabtabulous reviewers.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione woke up and wondered where she was. She almost freaked out but remembered last night. She sat up and saw that she had been sleeping on Draco's shoulder. Draco himself was fast asleep. All she could remember was right before she had fallen asleep Draco had given her a sweet kiss on her lips. Then a sudden thought came to her mind. Ginny ! Would Ginny tell her brother? Then she realized she didn't care. With happy thoughts in her head she settled down and went back to sleep.   
  
Draco felt her weight lift off of him and he opened his eyes slightly to see what she would do. She looked freaked out, happy, freaked out, and then happy again. Then she settled back down and he smiled. He loved the smell of her hair. Not wanting to disturb her he did the only thing he could think of, he went back to sleep.  
  
An hour later they both woke up at the same time. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. She sat up and got off of him.   
  
"Morning sunshine." chirped Hermione.  
  
"Hi. So do you want to do something or do you want to go home?"  
  
"I think I want to go home after we eat something."   
  
Draco's face fell slightly but pretended not to care.   
  
"Hey ! What's with the sad face? I didn't finish. I was going to say I want to go home and change and then go out and do something."  
  
Draco's face lit up immensly. He silently cheered in his head. He couldn't help it. He honestly was in love with Hermione. He decided to accept the fact and just hope that Hermione loved him too.  
  
Hermione laughed as Draco's face lifted into a smile. She was glad he wanted to spend time with her. She had fallen in love with him but didn't want to say so just in case it made him go crazy. Best to let him say he loves me first thought Hermione. That would probably be better.   
  
They both got up and went into the kitchen. Draco wrote a note to his staff telling them that he would not be home and they could have the day off. He copied it magically and sent one out to each staff memeber. Then he cooked a big breakfeast of pancakes, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, milk, and orange juice. Hermione's eyes lit up at the sight of food. She hadn't really thought about how hungry she was until Draco started cooking.   
  
"So I take it you cooked dinner last night as well?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yea, I did."  
  
"Don't you have servants to do stuff like that?"  
  
"Yea, but I gave them the day off yesterday and I'm giving them today off too."  
  
"Aw. Thats so sweet of you. I bet your staff likes working for you." Hermione accompanied this with a light kiss on his lips.  
  
Draco was in a slight daze. He couldn't help thinking that he wanted more of Hermione's kisses.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I guess they do."  
  
Draco made a mental note to raise his staffs pay and to let Dinky be a free house elf with wages. If it made Hermione happy then nothing was enough. Draco levitated all the food onto the table.  
  
"Dig in." he said proudly.  
  
Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She started devouring food.  
  
"You don't have to eat so fast you know. I can make more later." Draco commented.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just so hungry." Hermione said with a mouth full of food.  
  
Draco just laughed and they ate in silence because they were both eating so much there was no time for talking. When they were done Draco muttered a spell to clean everything and then linked arms with Hermione as they headed for the car.   
  
"Why thank you for such a fabulous meal Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Granger."  
  
They both laughed at their formal use of talk and got into the car. Before they knew it they pulled up to Ginny's house. Hermione made a note to move back into her own apartment. Here came the moment she was most dreading for just like clockwork a mad Ginny appeared on the doorstep scowling heavily at Hermione. 


	18. Chap 18

Disclaimer : If you know it, I don't own it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione got out of the car and walked up the walk way with her head down. When she got up to the porch she was sure that Ginny was boring holes into the top of her head.   
  
"Hi Ginny." she muttered weakly.  
  
Ginny didn't answer but when Hermione looked up she was smiling. She gave Hermione a big hug.  
  
"You had me worried !" Ginny shreaked. "You didn't say anything about staying all night."  
  
"Sorry. I kind of feel asleep. I didn't realize it until I woke up."  
  
"Ok. Well come on in. Aren't you going to invite Draco in too? My house is probably a lot more comfortable than his car."  
  
Hermione just laughed and motioned for Draco to come in. Draco got out of the car and walked up the steps.   
  
"Hi Gin." he said to the slightly blushing red head.  
  
"Hi." she muttered and quickly turned away from him.   
  
Hermione looked at them skeptically. What was going on?   
  
"Um, not trying to be rude or anything," Hermione said to break the uneasy silence. "But would anyone care to tell me why you two are acting so weird?"  
  
Ginny just walked into her house and the other two followed suit. Ginny told Draco to make himself comfortable and that Hermione and she would be right back. Ginny leads Hermione to Hermione's room and starts laughing hysterically.  
  
"Whats so funny Gin?"  
  
"Ok. Promise you won't get mad if I tell you? Because I had a good reason not to tell you at the time and then when it was over I just forgot about it."  
  
"Yea. I guess so."  
  
"Ok. Well back in school when you were going out with Ron?"  
  
"Yea, what about it?"  
  
"Well that year I went out with Draco, in secret of course, for about half the year."  
  
"What ?! Why didn't you tell me?!" squealed Hermione.  
  
"Because you were going out with Ron and I was afraid that if I told you you would tell Ron."  
  
"Yeah, you were right to do that. I would have told Ron back then."  
  
Ginny just laughed and left the room. Hermione turned to her dresser and changed into a tight black mini dress and a purple halter top with a black lace shirt over it. Very stunning she decided to herself. Now to test it out.   
  
She went out into the living room where Draco and Ginny were talking about old times. When Hermione walked out Draco looked over and his eyes practically fell out of his head.  
  
Dang Draco thought to himself. I bet she did that on purpose just to see my reaction. Well it worked the voice inside of his head said. Draco just laughed to himself and escorted Hermione to the couch.  
  
Ginny looked at the two of them and wondered if she would ever have something that great. She was slightly jealous because Ginny had still liked Draco even after he had broken up with her. She would just have to live with it she thought to herself. I still have Micheal. 


	19. Chap 19

Disclaimer : I don't own it.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione and Draco stayed at Ginny's for a while. Then Hermione got up and left the room for a second. She came back and said to Draco that they should let Ginny get ready for work. Ginny suddenly looked alarmed and jumped up.   
  
"Oh my God." she screamed. "I'm going to be late !"  
  
Ginny got up and rushed out of the room to get ready for work leaving a laughing Hermione and Draco behind. Ginny came back in and said that they had to leave so she could lock up.  
  
"Ok Gin. Bye." said Draco.  
  
"Bye Ginny. I magicked my stuff back to my apartment. Thanks for letting me stay here."  
  
"No problem. Now get out. Bye Draco. Bye Hermione."  
  
Hermione and Draco left and Ginny locked all the doors and apparated to work. They got into Draco's car and drove off.  
  
"So what do you want to do Draco?"   
  
"I don't know. Want to get something to eat?"  
  
Hermione looked at her watch and noticed it was lunch time.   
  
"Ok." Hermione agreed.   
  
Draco pulled into a Chinese resturant.   
  
"I hope you like chinese Herms, because thats what I'm in the mood for."  
  
"I love chinese. It's my favorite." Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
Draco just stared at her. He counted the things that he liked about her in his head. 1) She was hot. 2) He liked her personaility, but mostly her looks (a/n- hes still a guy ). 3) She had a great smile and laugh. and 4) She liked chinese food. 


	20. Chap 20

Disclaimer : I don't own it.   
  
Hermione's dream is in italics.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Hermione and Draco finished eating, they went back to Draco's house.  
  
When they got there they sat down on the couch similar to how they did last night. They sat in silence enjoying the presence of one another. Slowly they both drifted off to a half sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione's Dream  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Draco? Draco, where are you?" Hermione called out to a dark room.  
  
Suddenly lights came on and she saw she was in a blank room all by herself. Then on one wall she noticed it was glass and Draco was on the other side. She started pounding on the glass but Draco didn't notice her. A soft whisper started speaking in her ear.  
  
"You can never be together. We will not allow it. You have been warned, now leave!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With these words she woke with a start. She looked around the room to find that she was still in Draco's arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Draco.  
  
"Nothing. It was just a dream."  
  
"Ok." replied Draco as he snuggled back down.  
  
All of a sudden there was a crash of glass and five Deatheaters came in through the window. Hermione and Draco jumped off the couch and grabbed their wands. They shot curses at the Deatheaters. Hermione hit three of them and they hit the ground. Draco hit one before he got hit and then Hermione got the last one. The Deatheaters got up and left, but the one that was the leader of the group stayed for a minute.  
  
"We'll be back Draco. You might want to watch out. You will start the Dark Lord's vengence up again. It's what you were destined to do.  
  
With this said he disappeared through the window. Hermione muttered a quick spell to fix the window then ran over to check on Draco.  
  
"Are you alright Draco?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess so. I'll be fine."  
  
"I better go." said Hermione as she gathered up her things.  
  
Draco just stared at her. "Why?"  
  
"Before they came I had a dream and in it it said we couldn't be together. I realize that its true now," replied Hermione with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It was just a dream, please don't go."  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, " Hermione replied, "I have to."  
  
With this said she apparated home. Draco just stood staring at the spot where she had previously stood.  
  
"God damn it1" he screamed.  
  
He then left to Ginny's house to find out where Hermione lived.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Hermione's.  
  
Hermione apparated to her house. She dropped her things, sank to the floor, and started crying. 


	21. Chap 21

Disclaimer : I don't own it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny stepped out of the shower and muttered a few spells to put on her clothes, dry and curl her hair, and to put on what little makeup she did wear. As soon as she was done she heard a knock on the door. She ran to open it and when she did she was slightly surprised.  
  
"Hi Draco. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Hermione...address...now." he replied very quickly.  
  
"Calm down. I can't understand you. Come in, I'll get you some tea and you can tell me everything."  
  
Drco stepped in and sat down on the couch. Ginny said a spell and tea and crumpets appeared on the table. Ginny poured two cups and sat down.  
  
"Ok Draco. What's wrong?"  
  
"I need Hermione's address."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to explain. I just need Hermione's address now."  
  
"If you don't tell me I won't give you her address."  
  
"Fine." said Draco.  
  
He then told her all about the Deatheaters and something Hermione said about a dream and how they couldn't be together.  
  
Ginny sat there thinking for a second. So Hermione broke up with Draco? This is perfect. Micheal broke up with me so maybe I can step in and take over. After she thought this she smiled. She got up and got Draco the address. He got up to leave and she pushed him back down on the couch and sat on his lap. She then started kissing him. He struggled to get away but Ginny had him trapped there.   
  
While this was happening Hermione had apparated onto Ginny's front porch hoping her friend could cheer her up. She knocked on the door and when no one answered she used her key to get into the house. She stepped in and was astonished at what she saw.  
  
"I hate you both!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Ginny just looked up smiling and continued to sit on Draco's lap. Draco struggled to get up but Ginny had pinned his arms down.  
  
"Why hello Hermione. Nice of you to join us." said Ginny.  
  
"Hermione please listen to me. It's not what it looks like."  
  
"Oh really? Then what is it? I can't believe you Draco. And Ginny?! What is this? You're supposed to be my best friend!"  
  
After she said this she apparated back to her house.  
  
As soon as Hermione was gone Ginny hopped off of Draco's lap. Draco stood up.  
  
"What the fuck was that!?" Draco screamed.  
  
"Nothing." Ginny replied with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Draco pulled out his wand and muttered the body binding spell. It hit Ginny and she hit the floor.  
  
"Bitch." Draco muttered before he ran out of Ginny's house. 


	22. Chap 22

Disclaimer : I don't own anything that is familiar to you or other parties present.  
  
Hermione apparated to her house for a second time that day. She couldn't believe it. Ginny and Draco ! How could they do this to her !? It was true that she had just broken up with Draco but did he have to go find someone else so soon? And why did it have to be her best friend? She ran to her room and started crying.  
  
Half an hour later Hermione had stopped crying and ran her face under cold water. When she was done with that she went into her living room and started chewing on a peppermint stick that was in the jar next to hre couch. She was still fuming mad. Just then she heard a knock on her door. She got up and answered it and slammed it back shut. It was one of the last people she wanted to see. Draco.  
  
She opened the door again and stared at him.  
  
"What the hell do you want Malfoy? " Hermione said coldly.  
  
Draco just looked down at the ground. Hermione sounded mad and she had used his last name to refer to him. This wasn't exactly how he had planned this little meeting.  
  
"Uh.....hi Hermione. I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you."  
  
"Oh shove it Malfoy. Go talk to your little girlfriend."  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
Hermione just stood aside and opened the door wider. " You have 5 minutes Malfoy. After that you get out of my house or suffer the consequences.   
  
Draco just nodded and walked in. They both went into her living room. Hermione sitting down and Draco standing up.  
  
"Talk Malfoy. Your time is running out."  
  
"Ok Hermione. Please listen to me. I mean really listen. I didn't want to kiss Ginny. I just went to her house to get your address so I could come talk to you. She gave me the address and then she pinned me to the couch and then started kissing me. I really didn't want to. All I was concerned about was you."  
  
Hermione was curious. Was it possible he could be telling the truth? She hadn't really stayed to ask questions. Just assumed. She admitted to herself that probably wasn't the best course of action. She got out her wand and pointed it at Draco. Draco just stood there ready to move in case she threw a curse at him.   
  
"Stay still Draco. You have to trust me for this to work. I'm going to cast a spell that will allow me to see what happened. If you don't trust me I won't be able to see and then I'll just throw you out. Ok?"  
  
Draco just nodded and braced himself. Hermione said the spell and she was sucked into Draco's memories.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside Draco's head.  
  
Hermione felt herself being pulled into Draco's memories. It was exactly like a pensieve except she was actually inside his head. She went back in his head to one hour ago. She reasoned that would be enough time to see what happened. When the memories stopped going back she saw that she was an invisible bystander. She was in Ginny's living room. She saw Draco sitting there waiting for Ginny to come back. She watched Ginny come back in the room and give Draco the slip of paper with her address on it. After that Draco made to get up and Ginny pushed him back down and sat on him. She watched Ginny kiss him and watched him try to struggle away. She watched herself run in and scream at them. She didn't realize she had sounded so scary. Hermione decided she had seen enough.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione pulled herself out of Draco's mind and looked around as she returned to her living room. She saw Draco collapsed on the couch. She rushed over. She felt him for a pulse and found one. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her probbing around in his head probably knocked him out. She smiled to herself as she thought of a nice way to wake him up.  
  
She leaned over gently and gave him a nice kiss on the lips. His eyes fluttered open and he grabbed Hermione in a hug.   
  
"I take it you believe me then?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Good. You should have believed me in the first place."  
  
Hermione just laughed and Draco pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note.   
  
The next chapter is going to be the visit from Draco's mom. 


	23. Chap 23

Disclaimer : I don't own it.  
  
To Super Sycoh - yea i did change me name. it is now Adversaire D' Anges  
  
Its two weeks later. Draco and Hermione are at Draco's house waiting for his mother to arrive. Suddenly his mother pops up right in front of them. She skips over Draco entirely and walks towards Hermione.   
  
"Why hello darling. You must be Draco's girlfriend. Now come over here and tell me all about yourself."  
  
"Ok." Hermione said a little unsure.   
  
Draco just rolled his eyes. He had expected his mother to do something like this. He just walked away nodding to Hermione that it was all right.   
  
"So dear, tell me. What's your name?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"Hermoine. Hermione Granger."  
  
"I think I've heard of your family. Muggle born correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Narcissa clapped her hands. "Very nice. I see Draco isn't turning out to be like Lucius. I was afraid he would for awhile."  
  
"Well as far as I can tell he's nothing like Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"How long have you and Draco been going out Hermione?"  
  
"I think about 2 or 3 weeks but it feels like forever. Draco and I have been having so much fun."  
  
"That's absolutly splendid dear. You seem like the perfect person for Draco. Its been 2 years since he's left Hogwarts and it's time he settled down."  
  
Hermione just blushed slightly and looked down. Draco popped his head into the room and coughed lightly.   
  
"I hate to disturb you two but it's time for dinner." With that he disappeared.  
  
"Shall we Hermione?" Narcissa asked.  
  
Hermoine nodded and they walked into the dining room. They ate a wonderful meal of prime rib, mashed potatoes, corn, vegetable soup, and a side of broccoli spaghetti. The whole time during dinner Narcissa kept dropping hints about marriage and Draco and Hermione just looked at their plates and blushed slightly. After dinner Narcissa decided to go home and left Hermione and Draco to themselves. Draco had the staff clean up and he and Hermione went into his study/hanging out room.  
  
"Your mom is very subtle you know." Hermoine said with a laugh.  
  
"I know." Draco replied while blushing slightly.  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and led her over to the fireplace. He placed a kiss on her forehead.   
  
"Hermione can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah. Go right ahead."  
  
Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Then green and gold sparkles spelled out in the air 'Hermione will you marry me?'  
  
When Hermione had finished reading the words she looked at Draco who was kneeling besides her and had a diamond and emerald ring held out in a black box. Hermione looked between the words that were slowly fading away and Draco. Hermoine knelt down besides Draco and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yes." she answered.   
  
Then Draco put the ring on her finger and pulled her into the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to be your wife?" asked the minister.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your husband?" asked the minister.  
  
"I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Draco turned towards Hermione and kissed her and they both felt like nothing else mattered as long as they had each other. 


	24. Author's Note concerning a sequel

Due to popular demand and many beautiful praises I will write a sequel.   
  
(This is the part where you jump up and down for joy.) 


End file.
